beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:1234beybladeWBO/The 1234blader has Arrived!
I am 1234beyblade, mostly known through my some what popular youtube channel and the World Beyblade Organization. I will be turning 18 soon, i'm super excited for that because my parents said they will buy me a ticket to Japan if i do well in grade 12. I absolutely love beyblade, I found out about this series called "beyblade" around March 2010, I was just browsing through youtube and I came across this one episode of the old school beyblade that absolutely fastinated me, the next day I kept bugging my parents to take me to the store so I can buy some of these beyblades, little did I know, they were not sold in stores anymore, but that was okay, I just bought battle strikers instead. So for the first two months of me knowing about beyblade I didn't even play it, but I thought i was, if that makes sense haha. So about a week before June 1st 2010 there were a bunch of commercials on T.V. about the new series of beyblade called "Beyblade Metal Fusion", just because this series came out a little bit after i found out about beyblade I thought to myself "wow this must be my destiny" as redicolous as that sounds, but yeah I thought it was just ment to be haha. So June 1st 2010 is the day i get my first beyblade from a Toysrus in Mississauga, my parents bought me Storm Pegasus, Dark Wolf, Rock Leone, and the Pegasus Thunder Whip Beystadium, this was my gift for a holiday called "names day" that Polish people celebrate. I was so very happy to have them, I loved them so much and i wanted more. Eventually I asked my cousine how to make a youtube channel (back then it was really hard to make one haha), so he helped me, but something went wrong so my original channel "123beyblade" had to be disbanded and i made a new one called "1234beyblade", at the time i just wanted to make videos of my hobby because i found it so fastinating! About a month after I made my youtube channel i found out about the WBO, I really wanted to be in tournaments, but unfortunetly since I lived so far away it was just not possible for my parents to take me so often, so I went once or twice a year. In a little bit over 5 months after making my youtube channel I managed to get myself 1000 subscribers with my crappy laptop camera haha, I really did not know what to think of this, I probably didn't even know how big of a number that is. From that point it was just me making videos about my passion, until the brutal Januray 2nd of 2015, where youtube decided to delete my channel because of misleading tags, I was really upset, mostly because the five years of work i put into my youtube channel was gone just like that. I made a new channel and i just continued making my videos just because i loved to, and month by month more and more people found out about my channel once again, I hope it will lead to a positive future for me and my youtube channel. 2015 is also the year where i started attending every tournament in Toronto, I only missed one out of all of the ones hosted so far, and thanks to this i have come very far in a very short amount of time, from just a regular member of the WBO to an Organizer and Mentor that's ranked #3 on the WBO rankings chart. I'm still shocked at how fast i progressed, it almost feels like i don't really deserve it, but that's besides the point, I hope to continue blading for years to come with the Toronto Squad and do my best to grow the beyblade community to the highest amount of bladers possible! Thanks for reading, I hope i can make Beyblade Wiki a better place! Category:Blog posts